My Wierd Life at Anime High!
by xXOtakuArtistXx
Summary: A boy gets sent to a school with a bunch of anime characters! Wow!
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first fanfiction ever so sorry if i dont do the things im supposed to do. PS: there are a lot of characters here I don't know really what category to put them in

A little explained: This is a parrallel universe where anime characters are all teenagers and anime doesnt exist as a show, everyone is a anime character, but only some people identify as them, like background character to main character. No hate plz thanks :)

 **Chapter 1: the beggining**

Hello, my name is Kenny Steeler. I come from a relatively poor family and they are cheap. I have short, messy blonde hair and white skin. I was american and obviosly a boy. This is my story. It was the end of summer and my parents where looking for a highschool for me to go to. My highschool had closed down becuase of violence. My parents looked up high schools in my area and one of the results was anime high. "You are those anime characters, right?" my dad said. "yeah" i replied. They signed me up without any hesitation. Getting in was easy, there werent any tests or anything so I didn't have to worry. it was free though, and they had dorms that were cheap and we could afford. We didnt really need them, but it was convienent. Skip to me moving in. I entered my room and saw to people, a teenager who looked my age, and a little girl about 10. "Oh, you must be our roomates" said the man relaxedly. He had red spiky hair with white skin and wore a yellow baseball tee with the words I heart humans on it. The girl had long silver hair and wore a purple sailor uniform. "yeah I guess" i replied. He smirked. "Then lets play a game" "If I win, You buy me some ramen, if you win, you can ask me some questions" I agreed and we played rock paper scissors, they beat me and proceeded to tell me how. I didn't care. He did let me ask a question though. I asked him how the girl got here. " Oh her? we cant be apart so I beat the principal in a game and she let her stay. "By the way, I'm Sora, age 15, and thats Shiro, age 11". "oh I'm Kenny Steeler, Age 14" I said. I continued to set up my laptop as they set up theyre huge gaming set. They said they earned money off of games. After that I didn't know what to do. "time for oriantatun" Sora said. I had to say, I felt safe around them, sora and shiro were very smart, and we were friends, so I was glad to have someone who I could get around with. Also Shiro was cute, but slightly mature for her age.

Orientatiun was boring, but I got to know the school. I was not paying too much attentiun though. after I went to bed on the bottom bunk. Shiro slept on the top and Sora slept on the ground. The next day I got up for school and was ready to go!

 **chapter end**

 **Authors note:** Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes and plz no hate! More to come, Also sorry again i dont know ettiqete for this site yet. Please rate well!


	2. Chapter 2: Scool days

**Authors note:** No Flames! My brother told me about you troles! Stop Flamin or my brother will Docs you! I also frogot to say that the characters keeped some of there powers, like Sora (see I caps) and Shiro can use ashenteh.

 **Chapter 2: the first school day!**

I woke up in bed to see Sora and Shiro sleeping together on the floor. It was cute. They sprung up and we all got ready fastly and went to school. my first class was math but (we will call them blank) were not in it with me. I walked to my class after making sure it was my class. When I walked into the room to find a seat the first thing I saw wus a girl with short black hair with a red streek thru it. She wore a black sailor unifrom with red here and there. She was the most beutifull thing I had ever seen. She had a seat free next to her so i sat down. "Hello, im Kenny Steeler" i told her. "hey, im ryuuko matoy and this is mako" a girl with brown hair and wering a white sailor uniform popped out in the seat next to her. "nice to meet you all, lets be friends!" I cried happily. "ok" they said. After math, they day went by slowly. it was social studies with mako, break, jim with ryuuko, english with no one, and then lunch. At lunch Blank was facing Light yagame. Blank won. Light cursed blank out. "what was that all about?" I asked "He wanted to face me and I beated him" said Sora. The rest of the day was boring until after school Ryuuko and Mako where walking somewhere angrily. "where are you going?" I asked "Oh kenny she said "come with me, I have unfinished bisness to settle" we walked to the princible's office and saw her sister, satsuukey!1! I freeked out but Ryuuko got angry "IM NOT GONNA LET YOU RULE THIS PLACE WITH YOUR IRON FIST" she said "you can try to fight me, but it will make no difference, THIS SCOOL YEER WILL BE THE WORST ONE EVEEEEEERRR!11!" then Ryuuko's unifrom transfromed into a sexy but magical thong! I was getting a erectshun and blushed. She blushed too but didnt notice. Satsuuki also transfromed. The baddle was on.

 **Chapter end**

WHAT WILL HAPPEN!? WILL RYUUKO SAVE THE SCHOOL, OR WILL SHE LOSE TO HER SISTER! Find out next time on... My Wierd Life at Anime High! Plz no troles or flames or you will not be aproved. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: The fight beggins

**AN:** thank u for no flames or troles but ther is no revews so if you see this share with ur freinds and fav!

Chapter 3: the fight

Ryuuko charged at satsukey and theyre sords touched and there was a big explosion. When I came too they were teleporting around and fighting. Ryuuko tried her hardest but Satsukey was winning. then she knoked Ryuuko on to the ground. "ITS OVER RYUUKO" she said "I WON'T LET YOU LIVE ANYMORE!1!" we where all scared, and then I started to get reelly angry and started glowing. "NOOOOOOOO I WONT LET YOUUUUU!" all the sudden time slowed down super slowly, I didnt care and ran and blocked Satsukey's sword. Time went back to normal and i started beating her up. Then gamagorey said "STOOOOPPPP" i stopped glowing and lost my strenth all of satsukey's friends rushed to her abd took her to get medical help. "we will noy forget this" said gamagorey. Me and mako carried Ryuuko to safety and let her rest. I was walking home when I herd a voiced from behind me. "You have potenshal" i turned around. It was a man wearing a orange jumpsuit(?) and had black spiky hair, he was very muscly. "oh Im goku!" he said "meet me tommorow at the jim if you want to get more powers" "ok" I replid. I went home and thot about it. I felt like it was calling me and it wuld be my chance to have some powers like everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4: fite club

**AN:** sorry for da wate I was on vacation in vegas! :) I will probably update daily now and tanks for folowing me!

Chapter 4: fite club

The next day before scool I met goku in the Jim. "hey" he sed. "let's spar to see wut you got!" I tryed my best to fight like 5 times but evry time he nocked me down with just his fingers. "hmmm. I have an idea! vageta! cum here!" vageta came and beat me up with real speed. he amed a key blast that wuld surely kill me! "Sorry, ken i wanted to kill u after hereing about your powers" i wuldnt let him kill me. I glowed yellow like a super saiyan but i was stronger then a super saiyan. i teleported behind him and punched him in the neck and then i used shadow clone jutsu to get clones to uppercut him into the air. I jumped up and smashed him with a mega punch. i went on the ground and lost my super powers again. Goku said "i see, you only get powers for when you need to. you will never see all your powers, but they are strong. with king kai's help, he can activate them at sum times. wich meens you can be in the FITE CLUB!" so after a little bit of training with king kai, i went to the first fite club tornament. first up was... sora from kingdom hearts? "I thought this was anime high scool?" i asked Goku "this is a cross-genre fite club" he said. the bell rung and i ran toward him he swung is blade and i ducked and tried to punch but he jumped back. "weapons are allowed1!?/" "anything is allowed" i made clones behind him and they grabbed him i charged up a kamehame rasengan and let loose. he didn't die but was pretty injuredd. most fites went like this until i won the tornument. I was walking back home when i got cornered by shadow, someone i fought and a couple other people. "we want some of that money you took from us" he snarled "i didnt steel anything" "BS! you took our spot and took our money when you beet us!" i had no choice but to fight. but i had no powers. but then. out of the shadows came, blank! thhey were carrying a bunch of items. "we beet a lot of people alot of people in games" sora said. "i think you might be able to use these" he handed me just what i needed, chaos emeralds. "what? no men get them" blank hoped away and I was alone again with these guys. the emeralds circled around me and i started transforming! i started to transform into super kenny the flamehog! I glowed brite with flams (like the troles flams hehe) and started to go to work with my flames! i put flams on shadow and moved the flames to control him while he bruned up. i made him defeat all his friends and i took off the fire. he was burned but he wuld heal. i got out of my flame form and the chaos emralds spread out to the rest of the world. i lost them for now, but i was safe and i went to my dorm and blank and i made a dael we would never tell anyone about the fite again.

 **AN:** tanks for reading and fav and review for more! more fav and follows and good reviews, more chapters! i will be going back to school on agust 29, so that might not be good. bye!


	5. Chapter 5: time trouble

**AN: hi guys sorry for the big delay i had lot of school and homework and almost gave up. but i am back! I also leaned that the red line means you can make the word rite.**

 **Chapter** 5: time trouble

The next day at school was normal for most the day but at the end satsukey came and said "thank you for teaching me the lesson Kenny. i know i was bad but i want to be friends now. maybe go on a date" and then i said "ok i can be friends with you and your Friends but i dont want to date you, cus i like somebody else." "ok" and then i went home. but when i went home i saw something that made me shock! ryuuko and mako where sitting on my floor in their under-where! i was like "what!" and ryuukos face turned super red and she hit me! "Look away Im changing!" said ryuko. "sorry!" said me and i went outside and closed the door. wen they finished changing i went inside and asked them why are you here? ryuko said "some guy with black hare got hurt and he was by are house! and when he got hurt he turned all big into a titan and he stomped on out house! i got his neck and he turned back to normal and blank let us be in your dorm." where is blank? "they went to stay at there friend light's house." after that we all went to sleep. in the midnight i heard a quite knock on the door. I walked over and on the other side was sonic! "hey kenny!" he said "i need your help!" i asked him wat was up? "there are some problems in the other dimension! in cartoon high another version of ryuko is there and you need to make her go through a time cleaner to make her dissapear!" "how!" i said. "i have a time space watch on my neck! if you become her boyfriend you can take my hypnotise necklace and when you are her bf she will be hypnotised easier!" i decided to go and we sped through the portal.

 **AN: thank you for reading. please give good reviews and no flames and remember to follow me!**


	6. Chapter 6: really time trouble!

**chapter 6:** really time trouble

When we got there, we spawned in a dorm. i asked "where are we?" "i have changed time in every time lime to make it so i have a dorm." when we went down to the school, it didn't say cartoon high school, it sad video game high school! "o no! ryuuko must have messed it up so it turned to video game high school! but still we went in and i walked with sonic and he showed me my classes and i took them and went back. the next day i went to school without sonic, and i saw a big buff jock with red hair picking on some girls. it was groose! "hey back off!" i told him. "oh this kid wants to be a hero!? that isnt how works here stupid idiot" he tried to punch me but i new my powers would work here and i catched his punch and used my mind to slice his pants off and his under-where was showing and it had hearts. me and the two girls all did a baka then groose ran away. now i got a better look at them. one of them was a girl wearing a skirt and a normal uniform shirt. her hair was long and beautiful with it flowing down into a small pony tale at the bottom. she sad she was zelda. the next girl was wearing skin tite leggings and a plad shirt tied at the bottom with a white short sleved under shirt and she said she was samus. "thanks for saving us from that jerk" zelda said "oh it's no problem" i said "why dont you come over to our place sometime for a gift" they gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. after that i saw ryuuko standing in the hallway alone so i went over to talk to her. "hey! how's it going?" i asked her. "not too good, i just don't feel like i fit in" "yeah me neither" "wanna go get some icecream after this? You seem pretty fun!" i say "why not" she goes. so when school ends, we go down to the icecream parlor, its almost completely empty, except for a few people buying icecream. we start to go in bu out of air we see sonic and doctor egg man crash in front of us! we shocked! egg man beat up sonic and it was up to us to beet him! we both tried to attack but we couldnt win alone so we needed to fuse. we turned into a girl with long glowing hair and a long sleved shirt with a jacket over it and baggy pants. we also had the scissor blade. we wear so fast that egg man didnt even see us cut his robot's legs off and punched him in the face. and then we cut off his head. "it is done" we said. and then we turned to normal and egg man dissapeared into time. we decided no ice cream and went back to our houses. all the sudden time freeses around me and sonic walks up and i was shock! he said: "hey dude, you cant kill eggman! u hav to go back in time to stop urself from killing eggman and remake the future!" so i get ready to go on a new adventure!


End file.
